Blind Romance
by Sakuya Tsuki
Summary: A scar of the past. Vengeances of the flesh. A face to die for. Angst and romance, a battle from within. There are just too many wounds,unhealed. Somethings are better left unknown. Rin and Sesshomaru.


_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Blind Romance**_

* * *

_Entry: Proceeding Plan_

_Mama, I'll avenge you. Those who had caused you miseries won't live long._

* * *

"Miss Shinohara, are you ready?" a blond haired nurse asked me.

I nodded. 'When this operation is over, I'll be one step closer to reaching my goal.' I stood and followed her to the room where my doctor and best friend, Sango Simazaki, stood, preparing for the operation.

When the door closed, Sango turned to me and sighed. "Rin, are you sure about this? Your scar does not matter. The way you look is perfect to us. What hap--"

"THE WAY I LOOK IS NOT PERFECT! THIS SCAR," I ran my hand over the scar on my face. True, this scar had been with me through the best and worst of times --it was the main reason for every bad thing that had ever occured in my life-- but still, I _had_ to look perfect, for him. 'Without this scar, I could forget... forget the past.' I lowered my tone. "Sango, tell me. Haven't you ever wonder how much better it would be if we could go shopping without people gawking and wondering: why on earth a great beauty like yourself walks around with a freak like me?"

Her body stiffened as the needle she was holding dropped to the ground, vibrating a 'thunk'. "RIN, IN ALL MY YEARS OF BEING YOUR FRIEND, I HAD NEVER THOUGHT OF SUCH THING! WHO CARES WHAT THOSE BYSTANDERS THINK?! WHAT MATTERS--"

"Well, I care! I want people to see the real me." Liar! I never cared! NEVER! But this was the only way he would notice me. Without this scar on my face... I would look just like Hisako... She bared my flawless face once, when she was still alive. "Please, Sango."

She picked up the needle. "If this is really what you want..." She stepped closer, pushed me onto the bed and rubbed my scar for the last time. "Even if this will be gone. The memories--"

"Will still be here." I touched her hand and smiled --a small smile. It had been long since I last smiled, my mouth had forgotten how.

**0-0-0-0**

"Where is she, Sango?" asked Kagome. To say she was worried was an understatement. She had been out of town for what? Three months to find a job, and, then, when she got home, her precious sister was missing.

Kagome cared about Rin far more than a big sister should. If anything were to happen to Rin, she would never forgive herself. After their mother's death, she was left to take care of Rin. It was only her and Rin that were truely family. They used to have a family of four, but, then, one day her mother found out that her bastard of a father was cheating on her all along. Everything went haywire. They split up and their mother became sick thanked to hard labor she did to put them in school. Soon after, about three years later and Kagome was in her last year of college, her mother died, leaving her to work a night ship to keep Rin in school. Their father, Naraku, was no low class, but he paid them no guilt and not once did he look for them.

"Relax, Kagome." Sango looked up from her desk. "She is in one of the patient rooms and will be out in a couple of days."

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled, her hands smashed against the desk and her eyes shot up. What was Rin doing in a patient room? Was she badly hurt? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?

"She had an operation."

"FOR WHAT?"

"Her scar. I guess she thinks it's time to move on."

"Oh." That was the only reply she could think of. She had no rights whatsoever to control Rin if that was her choice. She sighed and sat back down to the chair opposite from Sango. "Do you..."

"Not only you want her to be happy, Kagome. We all do..." whispered Sango. "So how did it go?"

"What? You mean the job?"

"Yeah."

"I got the job."

"You don't sound happy."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I think I had chosen the wrong job. But the salary is what I'm there for."

Sango chuckled. "Please, explain." She continued to do her work.

"Males. One dog boy who thinks he is all that, and another is a womanizer."

"Sounds fun. I think I would like to have a visit if you let."

"You know you are always welcomed."

**0-0-0-0**

"Now close your eyes, Rin. The lights might hurt." Sango slowly unwrapped the heavy bandage, layer by layer. "Kagome, please bring us the mirror."

I heard fading footsteps then advancing footsteps as I tried to adjust my eyes. I blinked a couple of times ---more like a million--- and gasped. The reflection in the mirror... Heart shaped face, same chocolate eyes but they looked a little lager, full lips, and the same skin color but the touch was softer.

"You look perfect, Rin." said Ayame, my other best friend. Nothing much to think about her except she sometimes made me wonder if there was really someone up there watching over her. She loved to cause troubles and most of the times she was beaten almost to death, and yet she still lived on, smiling brighter than the day before. I would never said this but I adimired her strength. It was like there was nothing out there that could bring her down.

I nodded. Now I knew that she really meant it, even if she said it before that my scar didn't prevent her from seeing the real me, I could tell she was lying. I couldn't really blame her, the scar was really hideous, just like what it represented --my horrible past and now, my devious future. I sighed, forgetting that I wasn't alone.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Ayame.

"She is just too happy." voiced Sango. "What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome looked kind of down. Why? Wasn't she happy for me? Or did she understand my true intension and didn't approve of it?

"Looks don't matter." My head dropped, so she was blinded by her own thought that every girl wanted beauty. I had given her too much credits. "However, this is the real you. The one that had been hidden under that mask." She smiled.

Ayame patted Sango for a job well done and asked, "When can we go shopping?" Now shopping for something new hopefully wouldn't be that bad. I should probably burn all my old clothes. Then, later on I could decorate the old house we lived in. I wasn't really surprised when Kagome told me a while ago she would be moving to Kyoto, but I was surprised by how much relief I had felt. I hoped she didn't take it the wrong way because of the way my body'd loosened up by the news. I just needed her gone so when he came to my home (yes, if he were to be in love with my face, he would be there) he would be impressed; they said the first impression _was_ always the key to hold the heart.

"Whenever Rin feels the need to." answered Sango. Doctors were always the smart ones, I wondered... I needed to be more careful around her.

"How about tomorrow? I have a job at Western Region Inc. next week." Western Region Inc. was known for their best selling on the market every year. Their resident on the top of the chart had exceeded everyone's expectation, thanked to Sesshomaru Tonomaru, whom I'd be pursuing to obtain my ultimate reason to live--revenge.

"Perfect. Tomorrow is a Saturday. When is your job?" asked Ayame.

"Monday."

_

* * *

Statement: Tomorrow _

_In life, there is always a tomorrow. They said tomorrow is always a new beginning. But what happens when I never wanted tomorrow to exist? _

_Yet, I've learned. _

_If there were no more tomorrows. Then the million wounds would never have healed, or the start to something better would never be there. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha casts belong to Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Warning: Don't steal my ideas/plots! _**

**_:.Partially Edited._**

**_:.P. Date: 7.25.05_**


End file.
